An investigation of the influence of the amount and degree of unsaturation of dietary fat on the uptake and binding of 7,12-dimethylbenz(alpha)anthracene (DMBA) in mammary gland parenchymal cells and mammary fat pad cells, and how the presence or absence of antioxidant affects these parameters and tumor incidence is proposed. Preliminary studies indicate that dietary polyunsaturated fat is more antagonistic to the inhibitory effect of antioxidants on tumorigenesis than either a saturated fat or low fat diet, possibly due to the high peroxidative capabilities of unsaturated fats. Binding of labelled DMBA to the mammary parenchymal cell, DNA, RNA and proteins at various time intervals after DMBA administration will be determined in animals in the various dietary states and with or without antioxidant. Total DNA, RNA and protein of the isolated mammary parenchymal cells from animals on the various diets will also be determined. This information will be correlated with the uptake and binding of DMBA by the cells as well as the antioxidant content of the cells at various time intervals after DMBA administration and in the different dietary states. The studies described in this project are thus designed to probe the interrelations of antioxidants and dietary fat level and type on the uptake, storage and binding of DMBA at the level of the mammary gland parenchymal cell and fat pad cell.